Tarde (Late)
by anesse
Summary: Oneshot por el segundo día del mes SasuSaku.


**Heeey, hola C:**

**Bueno, a penas me estoy integrando a esto del mes SasuSaku, me enteré de un calendario y aquí está mi aportación, el tema -o eso entendí- del día es 'Late', o sea... ya entienden xD**  
><strong>Según yo no es un drabble porque esos son más cortos, así que digamos que es un oneshot, ojalá les guste, ya tenía la idea planeada desde mucho antes y la aproveché para este.<strong>

**¿Han visto El Diablo viste a la moda? pues más o menos me inspiré en una escena xD**

**Si es que lo leen, muchas gracias C:**

**PD: Le puse el rating 'T' porque es el que uso más xD Pero según yo está bien.**

**PD2: Si leen alguno de mis dos fics, me será imposible actualizar este fin de semana, por cuestiones personales, lo lamento y espero actualizar ambos la próxima semana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Late<strong>

—Mierda. —susurró cierta pelirosa que caminaba por un inmenso pasillo blanco.

No podía culpar a los pacientes, pero ese justo ese día le habían llegado por montones, y menos podía culparlos si se trataban de unos pequeñitos. Solo a ella se le ocurría ser pediatra.  
>A un adulto podía darle una cita para después, podía verlo otro día y darle un simple medicamento para que no se presentaran más molestias, pero con un niño era diferente. La mayoría llegaba de 'urgencias' por haberse tragado algo mientras jugaban, otros cuantos tenían fiebre o alguna infección no tan grave, pero eran niños, no podía dejarlos así.<br>Entonces ahí estaba, caminando lo más rápido posible entre pasillos y escaleras para llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, que la había llamado dese hacía un rato, pero los mismos pacientes le habían impedido ir antes. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y esta se abrió casi de inmediato, dentro estaba la rubia, que la esperaba con una expresión seria en su rostro, seguro que estaba en problemas por llegar tarde.

—Lamento llegar tarde. —fue lo primero que la chica de ojos jade dijo.

—Sabes que no importa Sakura. —contestó Tsunade, quien le indicó que tomara asiento—. ¿Tienes una idea de por qué te llame?

—No. —dijo un poco asustada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio de la rubia.

—Tranquila. —sonrió divertida—. Sakura, has trabajado mucho todo este tiempo. —dijo recostándose un poco en su asiento—. Y me gustaría mucho decirte que fueras a casa, en especial hoy.

'Pero', pensó Sakura. Estaba segura que se aproximaba un 'pero'. Lo que quería escuchar era que Shizune o alguna otra la cubriría esa noche, que se podía ir sin problemas a casa, que no se preocupara por nada, solo hoy. Pero no, ya podía imaginarse lo que le iba a pedir.

—Ya entiendo. —murmuró la joven pelirosa y una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro. Llegaría tarde.

—Lo siento mucho. —se disculpó Tsunade, claro que le dolía verla así, y quería enviarla a casa lo más pronto posible, pero simplemente no podía—. Mañana puedes tomarte el día libre.

—No. Está bien. —dijo cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa falsa—. Yo entiendo, pero... ¿de verdad no hay alguien que...?

—Ino trabajó temprano. —le explicó—. Konan también se quedará hasta tarde y Karin... bueno. —torció la boca—. Ella también está ocupada.

—Bien. —dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro—. No pasa nada, yo... le avisaré.

—Es solo hasta media noche, Sasuke lo entenderá. —sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

—Sí. —apretó los puños y se puso de pie—. Entonces... creo que regresaré a mi trabajo.

—Sakura, de verdad lo siento. —repitió la rubia cuando la ojijade estaba a punto de salir.

—Lo sé. —contestó cortante y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Se recargó en la pared y soltó un gran suspiro silencioso, se mordió el labio inferior y se talló los ojos antes de que una lágrima se le escapase. Se estaba portando como una niña tonta e inmadura, era su trabajo, tenía que hacerlo, y Sasuke... bueno, podría esperarla, ¿no? Después de todo ya eran adultos que entendían las responsabilidades que tenían.  
>Sacudió sus manos y caminó hacia los baños, ahí sacó su celular y en la agenda de contactos oprimió el nombre 'Sasuke' para llamarlo, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y luego de unos momentos escuchó su varonil voz del otro lado.<p>

— ¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estás? Hace un rato que la gente comenzó a llegar. —dijo él algo impaciente.

—Sasuke... —titubeó. No podía decírselo—. Yo...

—Date prisa, te esperaremos aquí. —la interrumpió.

—Pero Sasuke... —intentó decir—. No lo entiendes.

—Sé que estás ocupada, pero también sé que Tsunade dejará que salgas antes.

—No creo que... —se mordió el labio. ¡Carajo! ¿Qué tan difícil era decirle que no podría llegar?

—No llegues tan tarde Saku. —le dijo antes de colgar.

Ya ni siquiera iba a llegar tarde. No llegaría.

Guardó el celular en la bolsa de su blanca bata y de nuevo se talló los ojos, esta vez ya estaba llorando. Se rió de sí misma, otra vez actuando como una niña. Incluso sabiendo que tenía tal responsabilidad en el hospital... algunas veces le importaba demasiado lo que Sasuke pensara de ella, y este era un caso de esos: no llegaría a su fiesta de cumpleaños.  
>Se escucha infantil, ¿no? Pues Sakura no pensaba eso, no cualquier día se cumplían treinta años, y que Sasuke hubiese aceptado que Naruto hiciera una fiesta en el departamento para él, era nuevo. La primera gran fiesta de cumpleaños del Uchiha y su novia no estaría ahí.<p>

Se agachó para enjuagarse la cara con un poco de agua y luego se miró al espejo, se veía terrible.  
>Casi dio un salto al ver a alguien más en el baño, parada en la entrada y mirándola algo confundida.<p>

—Pensé que saldrías temprano. —le dijo la peliroja.

—Sí, yo también. —contestó con algo de tristeza

—Ah. —miró el suelo—. Estoy segura de que Sasuke entenderá.

—Eso espero. —miró a otro lado y luego volvió a mirar a Karin—. ¿No irás?

—No. —contestó de inmediato—. No... no creo que sea buena idea ir, ahí estará Suigetsu. —explicó.

—Entiendo. —dijo para que la peliroja no hablara más. No muchos lo sabían, pero a la Uzumaki realmente le había dolido terminar con Suigetsu.

Hubo un silencio que se sintió casi eterno. No eran las mejores amigas pero tampoco se llevaban mal, aquella rivalidad por Sasuke la habían dejado en el pasado y bien enterrada.  
>Además, trabajar en el mismo hospital y en la misma área las obligaba a pasar tiempo juntas, aunque no lo quisieran, así que ambas optaron por tratar de llevarse mejor.<p>

Sakura movió los labios intentando decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Karin.

—Mi turno acaba a la 1:30, si tú quieres puedo... —torció la boca y miró a otra parte mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. No sé, cubrirte.

¿Era en serio?  
>¿De verdad Karin la quería ayudar? Le estaba ofreciendo cubrirla para que pudiera ir con Sasuke.<p>

— ¿Eh? —arqueó una ceja algo confundida—. No, no, no podría...

—Por Dios, soy igual de buena que tú. —le dijo en un tono algo divertido—. Y quieres estar con Sasuke.

—Sí, bueno pero...

—Le diré a Tsunade que me pase a tus pacientes cuando acabe mi turno. —le informó.

A la pelirosa le tembló el labio inferior y sus ojos se miraron brillosos, de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, ¿cómo es que una chica como Karin la estaba ayudando? ¿Cómo? Si ella nunca había hecho nada por ayudar a la peliroja. Escuchó un suspiro y supo que era Karin, seguramente en el fondo se estaba burlando de ella por verla tan sensible.

—No lloriquees. —dijo como fastidiada—. Por cierto, te estoy haciendo un favor, tendrás que devolvérmelo después. —sonrió divertida.

—Claro que sí, de verdad... te lo agradezco Karin.

_'Llegaré, tarde'_, pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Pasaban de las dos de la mañana, se sentía desesperada, ya quería llegar para poder abrazarlo y besarlo con fuerza. Era su cumpleaños y tenía que estar ahí con él, además, a esa hora los chicos debían seguir ahí y es más, seguro que se quedarían a dormir. Eran todos unos malditos ebrios.<p>

El taxi llegó -por fin- al edificio de departamentos, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido por lo mucho que le estaba cobrando, pero finalmente ya era de madrugada y no muchos taxis pasaban por la calle, además no la había mirado de manera pervertida ni había hecho algún comentario grosero hacía ella, no como normalmente lo hacían. Pagó con un par de billetes y ya ni siquiera esperó el cambio, salió corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio y saludó al viejo portero quien solo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.  
>¡Estaba feliz! Realmente lo estaba, no solo porque había podido llegar -tarde- a la fiesta, sino por el tremendo regalo que le tenía preparado al Uchiha, se iba a morir de la emoción.<p>

Subió en el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y de nuevo salió corriendo hacia la puerta del departamento, cuando ya estaba más cerca comenzó a caminar a paso lento, se sintió algo confundida al no escuchar algún ruido de música o algo parecido; abrió la puerta lentamente y la cerró luego de entrar.  
>Miró alrededor y encontró algunos globos y papeles de colores en el suelo, botellas y mucha comida, ¿ya estaban durmiendo? Aunque no parecía que hubiese alguien ahí dentro, ni Sasuke.<p>

— ¿Sasuke? —gritó un poco mientras caminaba por la pequeña sala.

Nadie contestó.  
>Decidió entrar a la habitación y ahí fue donde lo encontró. Acostado en la cama, vestido solo con un pants y camiseta, estaba leyendo un libro, ni siquiera la miró cuando entró. ¿Qué había ocurrido?<p>

— ¡Aquí estás! —gritó alegre y el pelinegro bajó el libro para verla.

—Llegas tarde. —fue lo único que dijo.

—Intenté explicártelo... —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dónde están todos? Aún es temprano.

—Suigetsu y Naruto terminaron peleando, hace un rato que todos se fueron. —le explicó y continuó con su lectura.

—Lo siento... —dijo Sakura con la cabeza agachada.

Un silencio invadió la habitación. La pelirosa dejó en el suelo su bolso no sin antes sacar una pequeña cajita, forrada de color azul y con un moño plateado, por eso había tardado más, porque tuvo que buscar casi en toda la ciudad una papelería, y sí que había sido difícil encontrar una abierta a las dos de la mañana.  
>La miró entre sus manos, dudando y pensando si dársela o no.<p>

Sasuke sostenía el libro con firmeza pero realmente no estaba leyendo nada, solo tenía en mente la situación en la que se encontraban. Estaba molesto, sí, aunque no tenía por qué estarlo, sabía perfectamente que trabajar en el hospital era el trabajo de Sakura, y eso, que era un hospital, en el que a cada minuto ingresaba gente y se les tenía que atender.  
>Sakura era pediatra y él la había apoyado en todo, no era justo que se enojase, ¿o sí? Además, ya no era un niño, la había pasado bien con sus amigos y su hermano; y en la mañana había estado con Sakura casi todo el día, así que, ¿de qué estaba molesto?<br>Ella había llegado tarde, pero, al menos había llegado.

— ¿Puedo... darte tu regalo? —preguntó la pelirosa con la voz algo quebrada. Oh sí, las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Supongo que puedes. —le dijo con seriedad mientras dejaba el libro sobre la cama.

Sakura se acercó temblorosa y le extendió la cajita hasta ponerla en sus grandes manos. Él la tomó fingiendo que no le importaba, deshizo aquel moño y abrió la caja. Un sonrojo le vino al rostro y sus ojos se abrieron cual platos, ahora también le temblaban las manos, levantó la mirada para ver a su novia, ella tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

El Uchiha dejó la cajita sobre la mesa de noche y relajó los hombros, sus ojos se cerraron intentando asimilar todo.  
>Tomó a Sakura de la cintura y con delicadeza la acostó en la cama, a su lado, le acarició el rostro y secó sus lágrimas.<p>

— ¿Te gustó? —le dijo ella algo asustada.

—Mucho. —contestó con una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Sasuke... lamento haber llegado tarde.

—Da lo mismo. —dijo indiferente y agachó su cabeza para recargarse suavemente y con cuidado en el vientre de la pelirosa— Tú no tardes. —le susurró acariciándole el vientre—. Por favor, sal de ahí lo más pronto posible, ya quiero verte. — dijo dándole un suave beso que hizo a Sakura reír.  
>—Feliz día Sasuke-kun. —murmuró acariciándole los negros cabellos.<p>

_**Podría ser tarde para cualquier cosa, menos para empezar.**_


End file.
